Unchosen
by Blacktinkerbells
Summary: Bunga sakura, karpet hitam, kursi roda, dua kartu natal, perdebatan, pantai di balik gedung pencakar langit, troli, potongan roti, lampu kamar mandi yang mati, dan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpilih namun tidak akan pernah Baekhyun dapatkan kembali. [ ChanBaek / Shou-Ai ]


**ChanBaek storyline** by **Blacktinkerbells**

\- **Unchosen -**

.

 **Genre ::** Romance as always, drama dikit

Rate :: M (Maho/Maso(?) )

Disc :: JARI INDAH DAN OTAK SAYA INI ADALAH PEMILIK HAK CIPTA YANG BERWENANG/?

typo(s) - males ngedit, alur maju mundur tanpa keterangan dan aneh

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang rapuh terjatuh, sedikit menghias rambut hitam kelamku yang terlalu polos. Aku melirik ke samping dimana Chanyeol sedang tertidur. Aku merindukan suaranya yang kerap kali memelas agar aku mengganti warna rambutku menjadi merah.

Aku tersenyum. Namun bayangan fatamorgana itu kembali menghalangi penglihatanku. Aku mengusak rambut Chanyeol yang juga hitam, namun tak sekelam milikku. Lembut sekali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol mengurus rambutnya, berbanding terbalik dengan rambutku yang selalu terlihat kusut terlebih jika aku tidak menyisirnya, entah mengapa Chanyeol selalu menyebutnya seksi.

Kali ini aku membiarkan kepalanya tertidur di atas pahaku. Chanyeol selalu menyukai posisi seperti ini. Ia bilang jika dalam posisi seperti itu, wajahku semakin indah untuk dipandang. Pipiku bersemu merah hingga mencapai telinga ketika pertama kali ia mengucapkannya, namun di saat kepercayaan diriku terlampau tinggi untuk tersipu malu, dirinya mengatakan jika dalam posisi seperti itupun lubang hidung dan kotoran hidungku mudah untuk terlihat.

Aku memukul kepalanya dan dia tertawa dengan keras, garis-garis tegas juga kedutan ataupun matanya yang tertutup sebelah saat ia tertawa terlihat menyebalkan. Dan aku melarang keras untuknya membaringkan kepala di atas pahaku jika matanya terbuka.

Wajahnya yang tertidur terlihat damai. Tak ada beban yang bersarang seperti saat ia mengumpat dengan wajah gusarnya ketika matanya terbuka. Jariku menelusuri wajahnya, menyapa kulit wajahnya yang halus karena sering kupaksa untuk memakai pelembab. Chanyeol sering menolak, dikatakannya bahwa ia bukan wanita namun kutegaskan lagi jika pelembab yang kuoleskan pada wajahnya adalah salah satu yang khusus untuk pria. Dan akhirnya ia pun terbiasa.

Kelopak sakura yang tadinya ada di atas kepalaku terjatuh ketika aku menundukan kepala untuk mengecup hidungnya. Aku menyukai bagaimana nafas hangatnya terhela dengan dada yang naik turun teratur. Aku menyukai adanya tanda kehidupan dalam dirinya namun fokusku teralihkan pada jutaan kelopak sakura yang berguguran, menghujani kami dengan estetika yang membuatku turut memejamkan mata saat bayangan fatamorgana itu hadir kembali.

Aku ingat, hari ini genap dua minggu aku dan Chanyeol menetap di Jepang. Kami menikah diam-diam dan Chanyeol membawaku lari ke negeri sakura ini sebelum orangtua dari pihak kami berdua menjatuhkan bom perang di antara kami.

Aku membenci adanya sebuah jarak di antara aku dan Chanyeol.

Namun nyatanya aku lebih membenci ketika satu tetes air mata ibuku terjatuh menyentuh tanah. Ketika hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat anak bungsunya membangkang dan ketika ia bersumpah tak akan ada kebaikan yang menyertai hidupku beserta Chanyeol jika kita masih memaksa ingin bersama.

Dan aku memang membangkang. Mengabaikan jutaan tetes liquid bening dari mata yang sudah keriput itu dengan tetap memilih menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, menautkan jari-jari kami yang terasa sempurna ketika jemari besarnya mengisi celah kosong di antara jemariku. Menggenggamnya kuat, menarikku untuk berlari menjauh dari tangisan ibuku.

"Aku memang anak keparat, tetapi aku bahkan rela jika neraka memakanku setelah aku hidup bahagia dengan dirimu."

.

Aku tertawa dalam hati.

Tidak.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeolku memasuki neraka sendirian. Aku akan menariknya menjauhi mulut neraka dan menciptakan surga kami bersama. Itu hal yang mudah, bukan?

Sudah sangat banyak anak-anak bedebah sepertiku, namun mereka mampu hidup bahagia walau sang ibu tetap menyumpahinya untuk mati.

Aku tertawa lagi.

Nyatanya memang benar. Aku tidak perlu mempedulikan apa saja yang telah ibuku teriakkan. Aku hanya perlu menjalani hidup indahku dengan Chanyeol sampai dimana aku akan menyesali apa yang telah kujalani.

Dan tidak.

Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal jika itu adalah suatu hal seperti bersanding dengan Chanyeol di depan altar.

Aku menikah dengannya dan kami pindah ke Jepang dengan uang tabungan yang Chanyeol miliki untuk menjalani hidup. Selanjutnya, aku memang bahagia.

.

Kelopak merah muda milik bunga sakura berjalan-jalan di bawah kuasa sang angin, berputar-putar di atas perut Chanyeol dan beberapa di antaranya tersangkut di rambut halus suamiku. Aku menyingkirkan beberapa kelopak di rambutnya tersebut dan kembali mengusak lembut rambut hitamnya. Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Ia selalu menyukai bagaimana tanganku bekerja untuk membuat tidurnya terasa lebih nyaman dan nyenyak. Itu hanya pendapatnya, entahlah, usakan Chanyeol pada rambutku selalu membuatku jengkel karena aku akan terlihat seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan arah.

Aku masih ingat, saat itu adalah hari pertama kakiku dan Chanyeol memijak tanah Jepang bersama-sama. Setelah ucapan sakral di hadapan pendeta, Chanyeol tak memberi waktu yang banyak untuk bertanya dan langsung membawaku terbang ke negeri ini.

Kami menempati apartemen sederhana tempat dimana Chanyeol tinggal semasa kuliahnya dulu. Paru-paruku sesak menghirup terlalu banyak debu ketika kami berdua menata ulang ruangan, namun samar-samar aku dapat mencium bau khas Chanyeol yang tertinggal. Dan aku mencintai tempat itu.

Aku dan Chanyeol terlentang di atas karpet hitam yang masih meninggalkan debu. Aku terbatuk sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menarikku ke dalam kungkungannya. Tubuh kami berkeringat setelah membenahi semua peralatan di tempat yang akan menjadi rumah kami berdua ini dan aku menyukai bagaimana keringat Chanyeol yang tidak meninggalkan bau aneh. Tubuhnya memiliki bau yang khas. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya untuk menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

Yang selanjutnya ku ingat adalah semuanya gelap hingga sang mentari kembali mengintrupsi mataku untuk terbuka. Kami tertidur di atas karpet ruangan tengah dengan Chanyeol yang masih memelukku.

.

Guguran bunga sakura kembali menaburkan keindahannya di bawah perintah sang angin. Kurasa sebentar lagi sore dan angin semakin gencar untuk bertiup. Aku membuka syal merahku dan melilitkannya di leher Chanyeol. Dengan susah payah aku membawa tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk tegak di atas kursi roda.

Um, Chanyeol sedikit—sangat—manja. Kakinya terkilir saat mengganti lampu kamar mandi tempo lalu dan ia merengek untuk memakai kursi roda saja daripada menggunakan tongkat untuk alat bantu berjalannya. Padahal aku berani bersumpah itu tidak menyakitkan, bahkan kakinya tidak meninggalkan bengkak ataupun luka yang serius.

Chanyeol masih tertidur. Kepalanya terkulai ke bahunya ketika aku memutar kursi roda ke arah barat. Chanyeol memang rajanya dalam urusan tidur. Dia tidak bisa bangun jika aku tidak menjilati wajahnya seperti anjing maniak. Untuk hari ini, aku tidak tega membangunkannya di tengah tidur indahnya. Tidakkah kau lihat bibirnya tersenyum tipis bahkan disaat dirinya sedang tertidur? Aku tahu dia sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang indah.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol di depan sebuah café kopi. Mataku mengamati dengan detail satu persatu kartu permohonan untuk natal yang tertempel di estalase café tersebut. Kurasa café ini tidak lagi beroprasi melihat kartu-kartu yang tertempel bertuliskan tahun 2012. Sudah tiga tahun yang lalu.

 **\- Berjalanlah dan temukan satu kelopak sakura berbentuk hati. Kuharap kau dapat menemukanku, Eiko-chan. -**

 **\- Tak bisakah kau hanya menemuiku, Kai-kun? Beribu langkah yang ku dapati dan tiga kelopak sakura berbentuk hati yang kutemui. Dan cara kita berkomunikasi hanya seperti ini dalam hitungan satu tahun sekali. -**

 **"** Ck, dasar anak muda." aku berdecak. Sebenarnya kalimat-kalimat tadi terdengar seperti anak sekolahan yang rajin bertukar surat dengan kekasihnya. Aku terkekeh mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dan Chanyeol juga berawal dari sebuah surat yang Sehun titipkan padaku, dan selanjutnya kami sering bertukar surat dengan Sehun sebagai pelantaranya meskipun saat itu usia kami sudah cukup dewasa.

Saat itu tiga tahun yang lalu. Dimana aku dan Chanyeol sibuk bertukar surat, gadis yang menyoretkan tinta pena dalam kartu tersebut sedang menunggu di tengah kesepian.

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang masih saja tertidur. Helai-helai rambut hitamnya ikut menari bersama angin, sedangkan cincin platina yang tersemat di jari tengahnya mengkilat terpapar sinar matahari sore. Bagaimana jika tiga tahun kedepan dan seterusnya Chanyeol menuntut sebuah pertemuan yang sama?

"Akankah?" suaraku terendam hembusan angin dan langkah kaki orang-orang yang terlihat sibuk. Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarnya terlebih saat ia sedang tertidur.

.

Setelah membeli beberapa bungkus roti dan minuman kaleng, aku berjalan dengan tetap mendorong kursi roda yang ditempati Chanyeol pada sebuah pantai yang menyuguhkan kebahagiaan. Pasir putih dengan dua jejak kaki orang dewasa dan yang satunya lagi milik anak kecil – aku yakin sekali karena kakinya begitu kecil – membingkai pesisir pantai. Ombak yang tenang menyertai angin yang santai.

Aku menggunakan mantelku untuk menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah kubiarkan tertidur di atas pahaku. Menelusuri ukiran wajahnya yang sempurna membuatku tak bosan untuk tersenyum. Chanyeol pasti marah jika ia terbangun dan mendapatiku hanya dengan kaos polo putih di tengah pelukan angin pantai. Namun aku sudah punya alasan untuk mengelak jika matahari sore dan genggaman tangannya sudah membuatku hangat sampai ke tulang.

Aku menautkan jemari kami. Mempertemukan cincin pernikahan kami dalam genggaman yang hangat. Lalu pandanganku beredar menilik sudut-sudut cipta karya Sang Maha Kuasa yang begitu agung dan tidak ada hentinya untuk dipuji.

Masih sangat jelas sekali ketika malam itu Chanyeol mencumbuku dengan jutaan cinta tak terhingga yang ia miliki. Kami berguling di atas ranjang dan ketika aku berada di bawah kendalinya, saat itulah ia mengatakannya,

"Aku sudah memiliki daftar beberapa tempat dimana kita akan melakukan ini." bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman bangga. Dadanya yang naik turun saat bernafas dapat kurasakan dengan jelas di atas dada telanjangku.

Aku tertawa pelan. Aku sudah tahu dimana saja tempat yang terekam oleh otak gilanya tetapi aku memilih untuk berpura-pura ingin tahu, "Dimana saja? Kuharap kau tidak lupa menulis rumput dan ilalang dalam daftarmu." aku tahu pasti diriku sendiri sedang berguyon dan Chanyeol malah tertawa.

"Kau pintar sekali, manis. Aku memang sudah memasukannya. Pertama di kamar ini dan kita memang sedang melakukannya, lalu toilet, ruang tengah, teras dengan citylight, di bawah guyuran bunga sakura yang sedang gugur, pantai di balik gedung pencakar langit itu, oh rumput dan ilalang, di dalam mobil, di kolam renang, di atap apartemen, atau haruskah kita melakukannya di minimarket?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan aku memukul kepalanya sebelum kata-katanya terlampau vulgar.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin disini."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Ini tidak menyenangk—"

"—Jadi kau tidak menikmatinya?!"

"Maksudku, kita harus bereksperimen—"

"—kau bilang ini tidak menyenang—"

"—ini menyenangkan tapi mari mencoba—"

"—mencoba lebih? Artinya kau tidak puas—"

"—aku puas Baek, tapi kita harus—"

"—kau tidak!"

"Aku iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak, Baek!"

"Iya, Yeol!"

Dan kami berakhir dengan merajuk tanpa menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya kita kerjakan malam itu. Kami tertidur dengan punggung telanjang kami yang berhadapan hingga pagi menyapa dan aku harus menjilati wajah Chanyeol agar ia terbangun.

.

Kini aku menengadah menatap cakrawala. Awan yang terbias dengan warna oranye dari sinar matahari bergerak perhalan mengitari bumi. Bayangan fatamorgana itu kembali hadir dengan jejak yang panas di sudut mataku.

Aku terkekeh untuk menutup perasaan aneh dalam hatiku. Kami sudah berada di atas pasir pantai di balik gedung pencakar langit itu, dimana Chanyeol menginginkan kami melakukannya. Namun sang raja tidur masih betah dalam mimpi indahnya. Aku ingin membangunkannya, menatap mata bulatnya yang mengerjap lucu ketika bangun tidur, mendengar erangan malasnya yang memelas tambahan waktu lima menit untuk kembali tidur, juga balasan dari tanganku yang mengenggamnya.

.

"Baek, kau lebih suka saus tomat atau saus cabai?" Chanyeol mengacungkan dua botol saus dengan jenis berbeda di kedua tangannya. Kami sedang berbelanja untuk memenuhi isi kulkas, Chanyeol yang memaksa ingin kulkasnya penuh dengan makanan.

Aku menyahut dengan malas-malasan, "Saus stroberi lebih baik." Kemudian aku mendengar Chanyeol yang mengendus jengkel dan menaruh dua botol saus tersebut ke dalam troli yang hampir penuh.

"Daging ayam atau daging sapi?" dua tangannya kini mengangkat dua jenis daging yang berbeda.

"Daging ikan, Yeol." hembusan nafas jengkel itu lagi dan berakhir dengan dua daging yang terlempar ke dalam troli.

"Apel yang merah atau yang hijau?"

"Stroberi, Chanyeol."

"Cih, seleramu benar-benar buruk."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Toh jika aku memilih pun, Chanyeol tetap akan memasukan kedua pilihannya ke dalam troli yang sudah penuh. Chanyeol harus mengeluarkan uangnya lebih banyak untuk belanjaan kami, dan sepertinya aku harus bekerja untuk menambah uang saku.

Aku melirik troli kosong setelah semua makanan yang ada di dalamnya berpindah pada kantung plastik yang besar. Kepalaku memutar sebuah memori dimana seorang bocah berumur lima tahun menjerit bahagia di dalam troli yang didorong. Sudah hampir satu minggu aku meninggalkannya dan aku merasa rindu.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menepuk pundakku dan saat itu satu tetes air mataku lolos dari sekat pertahananku. Bayangan tentang seorang anak pembangkang sepertiku tidak sepantasnya untuk menumpahkan air mata. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah menyesali pilihan yang telah mutlak untuk ku jalani, namun hatiku berdenyut nyeri mengingatnya yang menyesal dengan keputusan anaknya sendiri.

Chanyeol memelukku, lalu detik selanjutnya aku sudah berteriak dan tertawa heboh di atas troli yang kini terasa sempit untuk kutempati. Chanyeol membawa kabur troli dengan diriku di dalamnya dan mendorongnya pada sebuah turunan di persimpangan jalan. Troli yang aku naiki menabrak tiang dan aku terjatuh, bersama dengan pecahnya beberapa butir telur yang kami beli di dalam plastik.

Aku tidak menangis saat darah menyembul melalui permukaaan kulit yang tebuka, ketika Chanyeol berlari datang ia mengucapkan beberapa mantra aneh pada luka di tenganku, lalu menggendongku di punggungnya untuk kembali kerumah seraya bernyanyi lagu anak-anak di sepanjang perjalanan.

Aku tertawa menikmati betapa bahagianya aku hidup bersama pria yang teramat sangat aku cintai. Chanyeol tahu apa yang aku inginkan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Dalam hatipun aku menertawai ibuku yang pernah menyumpahi kami berdua. Aku percaya Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan aku dan Chanyeol menderita setelah kami dengan lancang mencoba menciptakan surga kami sendiri.

Dan detik selanjutnya aku menangis.

.

Matahari berwarna merah di ufuk barat. Siap untuk tenggelam dan memberi kesempatan pada rembulan di kala bumi sudah gelap. Chanyeol masih tertidur sementara pahaku sudah terasa kebas menompang bebannya.

Jangan heran, Chanyeol pernah tertidur dua hari tanpa terbangun dan itu adalah pencapaian terlamanya selama ini. Setelah sadarkan diri, ia akan mengeluh tentang kepalanya yang pusing serta tubuhnya yang lemas. Aku senantiasa mengusak rambutnya setelah memberinya beberapa pil untuk menambah stamina dan keesokannya matanya tetap terjaga selama dua hari. Pada akhirnya aku yang terkena imbas untuk menemaninya.

Tangannya dalam genggamanku semakin dingin. Ketika mentari sudah benar-benar tenggelam, angin malam tanpa perasaan berlari-lari mengikuti ombak. Aku khawatir Chanyeol akan terserang flu dan demam ketika terjaga nanti, setelahnya ia pasti akan merengek memitaku untuk merawatnya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa suamiku ini sangat manja.

Aku membuka satu bungkus roti dalam kantong hitam. Kami berdua belum memakan apapun semenjak tiga hari yang lalu karena kami tidak bisa mengolah bahan yang ada di dalam kulkas. Kami hanya meminum air putih dan selebihnya meminum susu.

Aku menyobek roti dengan isi potongan pisang dan memakannya. Chanyeol sangat menyukai pisang sedangkan aku menyukai stroberi. Kami seringkali berdebat hanya karena perbedaan selera namun setelahnya kami tetap akan bertukar rasa. Setelah terbiasa, aku sering membeli pisang dan Chanyeol sering memakan persediaan stroberiku di dalam kulkas.

Dua bungkus roti sudah kuhabiskan yangmana membuatku sadar bahwa aku sangat kelaparan. Lalu aku kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang masih tertutup. Chanyeol akan lebih lapar dariku karena ia tertidur sepanjang hari.

Aku menjilati wajahnya seperti anak anjing. Memainkan telinganya dengan menarik dan memutar daun telinganya. Chanyeol biasanya akan terkekeh geli dan langsung membuka mata lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dari caraku menjilati wajahnya kali ini karena Chanyeol tidak juga terbangun.

"Chanyeol?"

Sepotong roti kukibaskan di depan hidungnya, mengundangnya untuk mencium aroma pisang favoritnya namun kelopak matanya belum juga bergerak.

"Yeol?"

Aku memasukan beberapa pasir ke dalam lubang hidungnya, menyelipkan potongan roti ke bibirnya dan tidak ada reaksi apapun. Sepulas inikah Chanyeolku tertidur?

"Park Chanyeol?"

Kemudian setetes air bergulir dan membentuk sebuah sungai kecil dari pipinya, turun hingga ketelinganya dan menetes di atas celanaku. Aku memperhatikan titik air itu bergerak meski gelap sudah menguasai belahan bumi. Sosoknya terlihat samar dalam biasan fatamorgana yang mengenang dan mengaburkan pandanganku. Hidungku seolah tersadar yang kini menangkap bau busuk itu lagi.

.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak mau mandi bahkan hanya untuk mencuci muka jika kau belum juga mengganti bohlamnya, Chanyeol!" aku berteriak di depan pintu kamar mandi yang kubanting tertutup. Sudah tiga hari lampu kamar mandi mati dan aku membenci keadaan dimana aku akan merasa sendiri di dalam sana.

Terdengar bunyi rusuh dengan suara pecahan piring dari arah dapur sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya datang membawa satu bohlam baru. Ia tersenyum seraya mengusak rambut kusutku lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata rusak setelah kubanting.

"Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan kursi, Yeol?" aku bertanya meyakinkan melihat suamiku menaiki pinggiran bak mandi dan berdiri di atasnya. Tangan panjangnya memutar bohlam yang sudah mati dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Tidak sayang, aku hampir menyelesaikannya." kedua alisnya berkerut serius, aku menggigit bibir.

"Tapi—"

"Nah selesai!"

BRUK!

Dan semuanya terjadi.

.

Aku masih menjilati wajahnya meski aku sadar betul tidak ada satu persen pun kesempatan untuknya membuka mata. Potongan-potongan roti yang kusiapkan untuknya tercecer di atas pasir. Chanyeol pasti kelaparan tetapi dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

Aku mengadu pada diriku sendiri. Menepis dengan keras bayangan saat Chanyeol terpeleset dan terjatuh hingga kepalanya menghantam lantai dengan keras. Setelah merengek meminta kursi roda karena kakinya terkilir, Chanyeol mengatakannya berulang-ulang,

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Sakitnya hanya sedikit, tidak sebanyak sakit di kakiku. Aku hanya perlu mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan sakitnya hilang."

Namun sekarang aku sadar betul sakit di kakinya tidak sebanding dengan nyeri di kepalanya. Ia pasti tidak sanggup berjalan dengan sakit yang terus bertalu-talu. Chanyeolku kesakitan.

Nyeri di ulu hatiku berdenyut dengan keras saat memori itu terputar kembali. Ketika dimana aku terbangun dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan telinga suamiku. Aku panik. Aku menangis kencang dengan dugaan bahwa pembuluh darah di kepalanya mungkin saja pecah.

Aku gila. Aku sulit untuk mengendalikan diriku sendiri dengan penggalan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang belum juga terucap.

Maksudku, langit tidak perlu menegaskan bahwa dirinya tinggi. Chanyeol mencintaiku dan aku sangat mencintainya. Chanyeol bahagia dan aku sangat bahagia.

Ini minggu kedua kami menetap di Jepang, hari ke tiga setelah Chanyeol tertidur dengan pulas namun aku sudah sangat merindukan mata bulatnya yang menatapku memuja, suara beratnya yang menyeramkan namun juga terdengar seksi di saat yang sama, genggaman tangan hangatnya, kecupan mesranya, pelukannya juga aroma tubuhnya. Pertengkaran konyol kami dan makanan di kulkas.

Juga, aku merindukan ibuku.

Kata menyesal yang kini meraung di rongga dadaku membuatku membenci pemikiran bahwa surga yang akan kami ciptakan sendiri telah terkubur di bawah kobaran api neraka yang menunggu.

Tetapi aku tidak juga membiarkan Chanyeol merasa sendirian dalam balutan tidur pulasnya dengan rekor yang terpanjang. Karena Chanyeol tidak menuntut pertemuan seperti anak muda yang bertukar kartu natal di estalase cafe.

Aku menyesal, tapi tidak menyesali apa yang telah ku jalani.

Aku hanya menyesali sesuatu yang tidak pernah kupilih dan tidak akan pernah kudapatkan kembali.

.

E N D

.

* * *

Holaa ini angst jadinya! : v

Iya ini gaje kan? suruh siapa di baca ( kalo ada ) ngehehe .

oya, jadi ceritanya itu Baekhyun nyimpen mayat Chanyeol dan dia bawa kemana-mana gitu, maklum dia gila jadi pikirnya Chanyeol cuman tidur.

Ff Secret Light aku hapus ya. Mau aku remake soalnya aku dapet plot baru buat bikin ff itu jadi chaptered.

Happy Fasting buat yang Muslim ^ ^

ps; Chanyeol rambut item asdfghjkl /mati/

 **Review atau engga tergantung keimanan masing masing**

 **Salam gosong! : ***


End file.
